deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mask vs Popeye
The Mask vs Popeye is an episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring The Mask from Dark Horse Comics and Popeye from the eponymous franchise. Description Two old toony characters who can have powers with an object and have high level of Toonforce. Who can win? Introduction Skyblazero: This two are old toony characters. Anti-Sky: And also can have powers with an object and have a high level of Toonforce! Skyblazero: And this guys are The Mask, the green big-head killer. Anti-Sky: And Popeye, the overpowered sailorman . Skyblazero: He's Anti-Sky and I'm Skyblazero. Anti-Sky: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE! The Mask Skyblazero: The Mask of Loki, an object created by God of mischief. Anti-Sky: It was also created by an ancient Africa tribe of Shamans. The Mask reached to the protagonist who is named Stanley Ipkiss and his other name is Big Head. Skyblazero: He can also break the fourth wall. Anti-Sky: Wait... He would appear in any moment! The Mask: Hello there! Anti-Sky: Oh boy.... The Mask: This is the sailorman that us are making me end fighting in a DEATH BATTLE! Skyblazero: I don't want sound rude, but we want analyze you're powers and skills. The Mask: Oh, sure. Anti-Sky: Well maybe isn't bad The Mask is here. Skyblazero: The Mask of Loki obtains incredible powers like Toonforce and can create things out of nowhere! Anti-Sky: The Mask survived gunshots and being crushed, he is actually a hard people to kill, useless you take his Mask off. The Mask: Can I said something? Skyblazero: Hmmm.... Sure. The Mask: I've defeated Lobo before, and I'm an Universe Buster! Skyblazero: Yep but his Mask can be removed if his opponents punch his head hard enough. Sometimes The Mask also required works only at night. Anti-Sky: The Mask is also inmortal and can teleport and can shapeshift and also he has Reality Warping! Skyblazero: He can move fast enough to cause a Sonic-Boom, destroyed a Solar System while fighting with Lobo the main man, can survive to almost anything do to his healing factor, and he is a master of weaponry! The Mask: It seems us know really alot of me, great job! Skyblazero and Anti-Sky: Thanks! The Mask: Wanna go hang out with me in a Bar? Drinking and Stuff? Anti-Sky: Yeah, it would be so great man! The Mask: Oh right, after I beat that sailorman we can have some fun but before I go I want to said my line. SsssssssssssssssssssssssMOKIN! Popeye Skyblazero: Popeye the Sailorman is a Sailorman who really don't has a Backstory but oh my god, this guy is too overpowered! Anti-Sky: How can Bluto survive against Popeye? Skyblazero: I really don't know. Anti-Sky: Well, Popeye has an Spinach which gives him a MASSIVE stat boost and makes him inmune to Reality Warping. Skyblazero: Popeye too has a Corn Cob Pipe that can be used as a Flamethrower. Anti-Sky: Popeye too has a lasso, and he has also a Shot-Gun! Skyblazero: Popeye has an Anchor and has a Large Amount of Toonforce. Anti-Sky: Popeye has also absurds feats of strenght, is virtually invincible, punched Bluto so hard that he circled the Earth, punched a Ship's mast that it turned into clothing pins, punched a fish so hard that it turned into food pins, punched a three so hard that it turned into a coffin for Bluto, fought and defeated a Lightingbolt, destroyed an oncoming train with a punch, is able to drill a brick wall with his bare hands, without eating spinach, when he ate spinach, can throw a baseball with precise accuracy simply by flexing his bicep, punched a high striker game so hard that the weight knocked off the bell and continued to fly into the moon; giving the moon a black eye, when Bluto cut down a bridge, Popeye simply dragged the landmass towards him to close the gap, he turned invincible and procceded to uppercut 32 ghosts one at time and has a bunch of more feats! Skyblazero: Yeah, Popeye get vaporized by a laser and he get re-materialized by eating spinach, an iron maiden's spikes bent when trying to crush him, unharmed to lighting strikes to the head, while walking under a Pile Driver the machine struck Popeye onto his crown. But the recoil of the impact destroyed the machine while Popeye was oblivious to the event, and a sniper tried to headshot Popeye, only for the bullet to bounce back and hit the sniper. Anti-Sky: Now to Popeye's weaknesses, before eating his spinach, Popeye's strenght is significantly weaker. Some depictions of Popeye are not superhuman without spinach, the effects of the spinach are temporaly altough there is no constant timelimit, his spinach can power-up his own enemies as well, any opponent capable of steal Popeye's spinach will be able to mimic Popeye's absurds feats of power, Popeye's later depictions are not as absurd as his original cartoons/comics and Popeye is very agressive and is willing to pick a fight, even against his stronger opponents. Skyblazero: But don't here that messes up with Popeye the Sailorman! Popeye: I'm Popeye the Sailor Man, I'm Popeye the Sailor Man. I'm strong to the finich Cause I eats me spinach. I'm Popeye the Sailor Man Intermission Skyblazero: Alright the combatants are sets lets end this debate once and for all. Anti-Sky: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Fight Popeye is into a sea as The Mask appeared seeing his opponent aiming two guns at him. The Mask: I'm The Mask, and I will fight you! Popeye thinks The Mask is a sea monster so he pull out a Shot-Gun aiming at The Mask and both saw eachother preparing to shot eachother. FIGHT! Fight Both starts shooting at eachother alot of times, and this stilled a time until Popeye and Mask hasn't munition. The Mask then decided to pull out a Hammer swiming it at Popeye, smacking him knocking Popeye down. Popeye gets up and rushes at The Mask trying to punch him who dissapeared being behind of Popeye and putting a Bomb on the ground, as he looked the chamera smiling and he dissapeared again as the Bomb exploded and smoke appeared and as the smoke clears Popeye was weakened but he gets up slowly. The Mask suddenly appeared and used a Baseball Bat hitting Popeye making Popeye end flying a phew meters landing into the ground. Popeye gets up as The Mask suddenly said. The Mask: Wanna see my magic tricks? Popeye: I don't want see them! The Mask: I know you mean you want really see them! Look this is my favorite! The Mask pull out a black ballon as Popeye was refused but The Mask made a real gun named Tommy Gun. The Mask was shooting Popeye who is dodging the bullets as Mask is laughing shooting Popeye but he kept dodging until Popeye used his Lasso trapping Stanley by the arm. Popeye: Get over here! Popeye use his Lasso making The Mask comes to Popeye who use his Corn Cob Pipe as The Mask put a scared face and Popeye burned The Mask with it making a massive damage at The Mask who use his healing factor regenerating of the attack. The Mask then dissapears behind Popeye pulling out a Hammer smacking Popeye several times until The Mask smacked Popeye on the ground, making he was unconcious. When Popeye was gaining conciousness he got up just to make The Mask shoots a Rocket Launcher at Popeye making Popeye end flying alot of kilometers landing on the ground. Popeye gets up as The Mask was teleporting around Popeye saying. The Mask: Ssssssssssssssss..... The Mask suddenly appears looking Popeye. The Mask: MOKIN! The Mask kicked Popeye away and suddenly runs at Popeye with a Hammer smacking Popeye into the ground. Popeye gets up and punched The Mask in the face almost making his Mask end exiting of his face but Mask recovers. The Mask: Wow, What a ride! The Mask turn his hands into a Boxing Glove, he then throw his punches at Popeye alot of times until punched him into the ground. Popeye was hurt but he slowly gets up but The Mask teleports. The Mask: Time to end this! The Mask pulled out his Baseball Bat hitting Popeye too hard making he is flying until Popeye decide use his Anchor as a Grappling Hook and he landed on a Three being freely in the ground. The Mask: Oh man I want to end this fast to have some fun! Popeye suddenly remember his Spinach. Popeye: Oh yeah my Spinach! The Mask: Huh? Popeye suddenly grabs a Can of Spinach eats his Spinach, making him insany stronger. The Mask suddenly said. The Mask: Well, time to end this! The Mask punches Popeye but he quickly recovers giving at The Mask a strong hit in Mask's crown that makes he is flying until land on the ground. The Mask gets up and turns his Hands into a Chainsaw and he is trying to slash through Popeye slashing him a bit but Popeye punches him into the face with a hit strong enough to make the Mask of Loki end leaving out of Stanley Ipkiss's face, reveling Stanley Ipkiss's face. The Mask: Wait.... No, no, Noooooooooooo! Popeye suddenly uppercuts Stanley so hard makes Stanley end flying until the sun, dying incinerated. K.O! Popeye: Oh! I'm strong to the finach, Cause I eats me spinach, I'm Popeye the Sailor Man! (Toot, toot) Results Anti-Sky: Oh shit, I really wanted to have fun with The Mask! Skyblazero: Well, first than nothing Popeye has strenght, is smarter, has more combat experience and equalizes Mask into Toonforce but Mask is more durable. Anti-Sky: But wait Sky.... The Mask scales to Lobo, how is that can even Popeye beat him? Skyblazero: Well, Popeye yet has absurds feats but The Mask has more arsenal and his Healing Factor can make him hard to kill but The Mask of Loki can be removed of his place if an opponent hits The Mask hard enough to make The Mask of Loki end removing out of his place and Popeye would beat The Mask punching him hard enough that removes The Mask of Loki. Anti-Sky: But The Mask has yet his Healing Factor making him hard to kill, and has more arsenal and he would end beating Popeye without his Spinach because without it Popeye's strenght is significantly weaker. Skyblazero: And The Mask can have Reality Warping but Popeye with the Spinach gains resistance to Reality Warping. Anti-Sky: It seems Popeye end hitting The Mask hard enough to make his death! Skyblazero: The winner is: PopeyeCategory:Skyblazero Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Comic Books vs. Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Toon Force Users Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles